


Incubator

by ontheraggin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cunnilingus, Eggs, F/F, Lamiae, Naga, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: A Pokemon researcher finds more than she bargained for when she goes out for an exploration, becoming part of the experience herself!





	Incubator

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of short AU of my main story Pokemon Breeding. It's not really necessary that you read that story first, but perhaps if you enjoy this story then you would enjoy that one!

Amy is creeping her way through the thick underbrush of a lush jungle, hissing soft curses when something cuts a leg or an arm, or brushes past something only to have it spring back and swat her when she passes. It's a lot of slow, tiring work and a whole lot of effort, but hopefully the tips she got about this area would turn out true and worthwhile. She's heard there was an extremely rare pokemon that had been spotted deep in the jungle by adventurous explorers, usually stumbled upon by accident while they were trying to map the region. Apparently none of them were able to capture it and it was rather aggressive... But there was no reports of what it looked like. Amy felt it seemed too much like a Bigfoot sighting to really be much, but even if she didn't find this particular creature, she would probably find other rare pokemon out here in the untouched wild.

It felt like hours before she managed to find a clearing big enough for her to take a break. Amy moves to a big tree at the edge of the clearing to plop down in front of with a heavy sigh, resting her back against it and closing her eyes for a moment. This is nuts... She really shouldn't be out here. She had a way to fly out, but she at least wanted to run into _some_ sort of hard to find pokemon... Even if it wasn't some fantastical, uncatchable one. She wanted some sort of reward for rooting around in the wilderness like this, even if it were just to support her stubborn nature. She's come this far, she can't just quit now! Explorers don't quit when they wear down, they just take a break! And once she's done with her break, she's going to keep on exploring... She's gotta find something.

...

The next time Amy opens her eyes, the shadows around her have grown longer and the light is growing dim. She fell asleep! She silently curses herself as she rubs at her eyes, trying to rub the sleep away as she wonders what she should do now... She could continue on with a flashlight, but that was extremely dangerous. Then again, just sitting out here in the open and sleeping like this was dangerous as well. Who knows what would've happened if a particularly hungry pokemon came across her like this! She might as well just get out of here while she was still alive!

Though when Amy makes a move to begin standing up, she feels something slide off her ankles to drag through the grass and she freezes. What was that? She listens to the sound of something big sliding through the grass around her now, circling around the tree she was leaning against to begin getting closer to her. She's frozen in place, terror seizing her and keeping her from thinking of what to do next. She can only listen as the sounds circle around her, growing closer and closer until finally the creature that was making such a noise slithered into view and Amy had no idea how to process what she was seeing. She can only stare up at the thing before her as it stared right back down at her.

It looked as though one of the pokemaniacs had given all their time and money into a convincing Arbok costume, really. A gigantic snake from the sort of waist area downward, but human-like from the waist up. It had narrow shoulders and arms, a long slender neck, and a long face that toed the line between eerie and beautiful. It was hard to describe- a being with snake features or a snake with human features? All of it was pushed even further over the top by the broad, colorful hood that began at the top of its head and spread down even to its shoulders. 

They both just sort of gaze over each other in silence for a beat, the creature seeming to inspect Amy just as much as she was inspecting it. After a moment, the being's mouth curls into what looked like a little smirk and for some reason Amy feels heat rise in her cheeks as she blinks and glances down. Does this creature understand manners and customs? It's awfully rude to stare at another person, does this thing even count? But even looking down, she can't help but stare over the gleaming scales on the being's tail, which slowly and effortlessly slides across the grass as it shifts. A narrower, tapered end to the tail would normally indicate a female arbok, does the same still hold true here?

"Ah.... H-hey! Um. Hello?" Finally Amy manages to get herself to speak, voice only coming out in a tiny croak as she looks back up, but then she squeaks in surprise when the being suddenly looms in closer. She's only about a foot or so away now, sharp eyes gazing over Amy's face, expression still holding that little smirk that only seemed to grow the more Amy shows her nervousness. And she was definitely nervous. She doesn't know what sort of fangs this being might be hiding, what her reason for being here was, what she may see in her... As far as Amy knows, this arbok might just be looking for a quick snack!

However, Amy has a feeling that might not be the case. Yet, at least... Those long coils were draped casually around her, not even tensed let alone squeezing. While the arbok had an almost knowing sort of smirk on her face, it wasn't sinister. It was almost a warm expression, kind... The more Amy gazes over this creature, the more she's really stricken with how pretty she is. Her scales gleam in the remains of the sunlight and her eyes almost seem to glow, the shadows over her face giving her a deeper, more royal shade of purple... Ancient people would describe pokemon-like beings in their myths as the most beautiful beings in the world and she can see now what they meant! But does this mean she's living in a myth right now?

"W-well um! I just wanted to... apologize if I'm encroaching at all! I wanted to explore, I've gotten curious..." Amy stammers as she tries to continue on some sort of communication. Does she understand her? Can she talk back at all? If she could, the arbok wasn't saying anything just yet. Instead, her long forked tongue simply flickers out of her mouth for a moment, as snakelike as the rest of her. Amy's voice trails off before she squeaks again in surprise when the being's hand suddenly comes forward to her chest, squeezing around one of her breasts.

The arbok squeezes and sort of gives gentle motions, seeing how far it could be pulled one way or the other, clumsily fondling with a curious sort of expression on her long face. Amy's face is probably burning red right now, but she's still attempting to keep her cool- the snake being's own chest was rather lacking, so she's probably just as curious as Amy is about meeting a new being! Or at least that's what Amy is going to tell herself as she shivers under those touches. Maybe she should just... Amy moves slowly to lift her shirt up, carefully brushing that groping hand away with the fabric so she could expose her chest to the cool air, silently offering the being a chance to continue without any barrier. The arbok doesn't waste that chance at all, drawing even closer as her hands now both grope over her soft tits, scaly fingers sending shivers down Amy's spine as they gently stroke over her skin. All seeming curious and clumsy for a moment or two before those fingers move to give her nipples a playful pinch. The arbok smirks at the squeak that managed to drag out of Amy, pinching again and gently tugging enough to get her to squirm under those scaly coils.

"Hah! H-hey, what...?" Amy squeaks breathlessly, trailing off when the being lowers her head now to nuzzle some into her chest, long tongue dragging over her skin as she gives a lick, the split tip trailing along and giving Amy more shivers. She notices the arbok cast a glance up with another little smirk and she understands now- she knows _exactly_ what she's doing... And Amy is just quietly going along with it, giving little squirms and huffs as the nuzzling moves downwards now, drawing up goosebumps with every lick from that cool tongue.

Amy isn't given much chance to react when the snake reaches the waist of her skirt- those thin fingers were strong when they wrapped around her legs and pulled up, flipping Amy onto her back. Thankfully that long tail was there to keep her from hitting the ground, her shoulders sinking into the scales while her bottom half is practically lifted up from the ground. Amy can't think much of that, however, only giving a little shiver and a quiet 'ooh!' when she feels that firm tongue now drag across her slit. She's already almost embarrassingly wet now, quivering as the arbok presses her tongue more firmly into her warm folds, letting the split tip of her tongue wrap around Amy's clit whenever it brushes by and bringing to her a sensation she hasn't quite felt before.

She couldn't bring herself to try to wiggle out of the poke-being's grasp, only really able to shudder and raise her hips a little as the licking continues, drawing out little moans from her as it continues on. Her hands weakly grab at the scaly body underneath her, hoping to find something to really hold on to but she can only skitter her hands across the smooth scales, nails almost grating against them when she gives a slight buck up into that tongue's forceful ministrations. Amy groans out loud when she feels that tongue actually push into her, dragging across her inner walls before continuing its journey up to wrap around her clit again, leaving her whole body in quivers with each long drag of that tongue. 

The arbok doesn't stop until Amy finally squirms in her grasp, crying out and shuddering as her inner walls clamp down around her tongue in a head-spinning orgasm. The pokemon holds a rather smug look on her face when she finally pulls away, seeming satisfied with seeing Amy shaking and sweating there against her coils. She doesn't stop there, however... She had already skillfully wrapped herself around Amy by now, albeit loosely, but now those coils are shifting to begin to draw even tighter around her. Panic replaces the pleasure in Amy's spinning mind and she gives a startled noise as she tries to push herself out of that coiling, frantically attempting to escape! 

But instead of squeezing her to death, Amy's simply held firmly while the thin end of the snake's tail draws between her legs and drags itself across her pussy. Amy feels relieved at the sensation, sighing inwardly. _It's just more teasing, not preparing to swallow her whole or something, relax_... Those thoughts are pushed out of mind when she feels the very tip of the snake's tail slip between her legs now and pushes itself into her dripping wet hole. She draws in a breath, eyes widening as it sinks deeper into her, stretching her out as it slowly tapers along the length. It thankfully stops just short of stretching her beyond her limit, filling her to the brim while the tip is buried nearly to her womb.

That tail then begins to slowly slide out of her, thrusting back in before it's completely out. Amy clutches at the coils around her as the thrusting begins to pick up a rhythm, panting softly and squirming a little. The coils were tight enough around her that she couldn't really do much but hold on to them as the arbok has its way with her, shuddering now and then when that tail seemed to thrust especially deep. It doesn't take long at all before Amy is moaning again, squirming a little in a weak attempt to hump back on that thrusting tail. She would try to squeeze her legs shut once in a while, but it only succeeded in making that thick intrusion feel even bigger, making her aching pussy squeeze even tighter around it. 

While the arbok slowly and relentlessly fucks her, she would actually lean in over her while she does it. She's watching with that little smirk, seeming to be paying attention to all the little noises Amy made and how her face changes expressions as pleasure mounts within her. She even leans in close after a while of thrusting to again grope at Amy's chest, squeezing her breasts before her scaly fingertips slip along her skin and end up pinching her nipples again. That coupled with a particularly deep thrust does the trick and Amy bucks, crying out as she comes yet again. She squirms and shudders in those coils, the snake holding on to her and still thrusting until finally Amy's shuddering body goes limp in her grasp, panting hard and head rolling back on her shoulders with a distant, pleased expression.

The arbok moves once again, coils still holding on to Amy's limp form as she's rolled over and pushed down into a... less flattering position. Amy's front is resting against those smooth scales as her bottom is propped up, her dripping cunt on full display now. She's not given much chance to try to close her legs again before that scaly body is sliding between them, the arbok positioning herself over her. Amy wonders a moment if the poke-being was actually a male after all and she's about to feel it, but her pleasure-addled mind can't really focus too much on anything right now besides the sensation of that cool body pressing close to hers.

Amy feels the being's strong hands pushing against the backs of her shoulders now, as if she needed any more help in being held down, and the scaly body between her legs begins to rub a bit more firmly against her slit. A little bit more of this humping and Amy could feel the arbok's own slit pressing against hers, shivering at the feeling of her own cool juices pressing against her hot sex. Amy was wondering if this was the snake attempting to give herself a little pleasure now, but that idea is almost forcefully shoved out of her mind when she feels something start to press against her entrance. The otherwise quiet pokemon above her gives a soft hiss of a grunt and whatever it was now pushed forward. It was only a couple of inches long, sliding into her body easily enough with just a little push. The arbok certainly made sure she was ready for it...

Another round object is pushed into her with another grunt from the arbok and Amy realizes it now- they're eggs! The being must've been gravid and she couldn't notice... And Amy certainly was somewhere warm to keep them. She would probably be thinking about how this seemed like it would be a rather drastic method of adaptation if she wasn't so focused now on the fact that she's being _filled with eggs!_ One after the other, eggs began to force themselves into Amy's quivering hole, each pushing the previous egg even deeper within her as it made room for more. It wouldn't take very many to begin really filling her up, thankfully they seemed to have shells soft enough to press against each other to save space... but that doesn't help very much when there were enough to have to start clumping together in little bundles while others tried to force themselves into the group.

Being filled to the brim and having those scales still grinding and rubbing against her trembling clit as even more eggs were trying to force their way inside... Amy's practically forced over the edge of pleasure for a third time, her cry echoing through the trees as she tries to squirm in the arbok's grasp. Those coils would keep her still, though, not affording her any chance of wiggling away from the eggs being forced into her. In fact, that orgasm seemed to let everything shift inside of her, inner walls clenching before relaxing and surprisingly allowing a few more eggs to squeeze in.

By the time Amy comes down from her pleasure high, though, the arbok is hissing softly as she tries to get one more in but to no avail. Amy can only hang limp in the snake's grasp as she finally pulls back, that last egg simply tumbling down into the grass. Amy is stuffed full, more full than she's ever been before. It felt like she had a solid block of eggs sitting inside of her, so packed in that they didn't even shift when she's moved around in the arbok's grasp. She felt it was probably best to not try to squeeze any of them out just yet, she didn't want to anger this big, powerful being... And honestly enough, that last one was the hardest she's came in a while. She can still feel little electric tingles of pleasure shoot up her spine when her body squeezes around the eggs, forcing them to press against her inner walls more firmly.

Another tinier orgasm might've even managed to wash over her as she's rolled onto her back, the coils around her loosening. The arbok lowers herself down beside her, resting against her own coils too as she gazes over Amy's sweaty, dazed face. Her hand reaches out to touch over Amy's belly, now swollen and bloated-looking from the mass within her, and she smiles. Amy's body is definitely warmer than any alternative this being might've resorted to... But Amy can't really help but wonder as she starts to fade out with exhaustion- what now?

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written by commission! A month or two into 2019 I will be opening commissions for stories again, if you're interested in your own little naughty adventure.  
> If you ever want to have a chat, my Tumblr url is the same and I also have Twitter as well! Come say hello! ( ᵘ ᵕ ᵘ ⁎)


End file.
